When Past and Present Meet
by Hopeh21
Summary: What happens when a present day English teenage girl meets with a mysterious teenage boy, and his manservant meets a Japanese girl?. Rated T for language. CainXOC1 RiffXOC2. R&R!
1. Time Warp

All GodChild Characters belong to Kaori Yuki

Rei belongs to Me :)

And Sophie belongs to Moonchild Mizuki

Chapter 1: Time Warp

"Riff, I need to go into town. Get the carriage." said a young straight black haired teen.

"Yes, my lord." said the blonde haired man as he walked towards the stable.

Then a little girl with curly blond hair ran out of the large Victorian house and up to the black haired teen. "Cain, can I come. I want to go to town with you. PLEASE!" said the girl jumping up and down anxiously.

"Sorry Mary Weather not this time. I have some very important business that I have to take care of and with there being no way of knowing if father of Jizabel will show up. I do not think it would be a good idea. But I promise I will bring you something back." "Okay then bring me an apple pie for the bakery." Saud Mary Weather with a sly smile

"I promise, see you soon." said Cain as he walked towards the carriage.

Riff walked towards Cain and opened the black carriage door. "My lord, where would you like to g-." Cain turned around and noticed that Riff was gone.

"Riff? Riff!" he said looking around in astonishment.

"Cain, he just disappeared!" said Mary Weather running up to her older brother. Cain looked down at his younger sister and then looked around the yard once again this time though with concern.

-Later That Day-

"Dammit! I am so tired of all these stupid taxies and puddles." said a girl with blonde haired that touched her shoulders and pale skin, ringing her black and purple corset style mini dress with black lace straps. After ringing her dress she continued walking until she passed this dark alley way. She paused, turning her head slightly towards the darkness of the alley as if it was calling her, wanting her to come into the pitch black shadows. "Why must my adventurous side taunt me this way?!" she said to herself slowly walking toward the dark. She walked into the dark and slowly made her way through carefully making sure not to fall. Before exiting the dark, she heard a horses neigh and people talking away, even a dog barking off in the distance. "Wow, Twilight Zone for real." she said studying the people wearing the long dresses, top hats, tuxedos, and vests. A man and a woman turned around and stared at her strangely while she smiled sheepishly back. After an hour of searching the alley for any way back to her house she wandered halfway around the town before a loud rumble echoed through the town followed by a sudden downpour. "Great! Could this day get any worse?!" she said huddling herself. "Well I'll just walk around till I find someone to help me."

She wandered out of town until she found a sprawling manor with an iron gate and fence twice as tall as she. "Hmm.. Its open, I hope whoever lives here doesn't mind." The gate creaked as the girl pushed it open and swung until hitting a rock in front of the opposite side of the fence. "Oopsies! I hope that doesn't break the iron." she said looking at the semi-rusted gate and the place the rock hit. After analyzing the door, she walked up the driveway made of white rocks studying the ten story house. After five minutes of walking she said: "Crap, it'll be next year before I get to the bloody door!" Finally she reached the door and noticed a golden door knocker in the shape of a lions head with a large, golden ring hanging out of its barred mouth. She grasped the ring and knocked before it slipped out of her wet fingers and slammed furiously against the large wooden door. The door opened to reveal a tall handsome black haired boy with golden-green eyes who seemed a little angry and worried at the same time.

"I'm sorry, the ring slipped out of my hand, I didn't mean to disturb you." she said nervously.

"It's alright , its just that my head butler mysteriously disappeared this morning and this house has been in shambles ever since. Please come in, you will catch a cold if you stay out in this weather." said the black haired teen.

He called one of the maids and politely told her to fetch a couple of towels. She nodded and hurried up the flight of stairs. "Come, sit down, would you like something to drink, or anything else?" he said pointing in the direction of a silver tray with matching cups and a teapot. "Some tea would be nice." She looked around noticing, above the fireplace, a large painting of the black haired teen sitting on a beige chair with a cherry colored wooden lining all around the back of the chair and matching legs. The background had a dark brown touch in the top right corner that slowly faded into a lighter shade and continued to the bottom left corner where it turned into that same shade of dark brown.

"Nice painting, oh what do they call this art style, Romanticism right?" she said staring at the beautiful painting.

"Yes, you seem to know a lot about art." he said with a tone indicating that he was impressed.

"Well I took art class for a year, so I know a small chunk of it." she said taking a sip of the tea. Finally the maid walked in with two towels in her hand. Thank you, said the girl smiling at the maid. The maid smiled back and walked off to whatever she was doing before. The black haired teen sat down and she followed his movements opposite from the chair he was sitting in.

"So tell me about yourself?" "Well, my name is Sophie Beaureguard and live in an apartment room in London. And I work at a hotel as a cleaning lady." she said taking another sip of the tea.

"Wait are you saying? You left London?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, yes I suppose, I mean I walked into an alley and ended up here."

He laughed so hard his face turned red.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, it is just that you never left London." his face turning back to its normal shade. "I did not mean to insult you but it sounded sort of humorous. I am sorry. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Lord Cain Hargreaves, call me Lord Cain."

"Nice to meet you Lord Cain." she said holding out her hand and bowed trying not to insult him. "Alright, but if I didn't leave London, how did I get here, this isn't the London I know."

"Interesting, you definitely didn't come from here, as I have never seen any clothing like that."

After a few minutes of thinking, what had happened in the alleyway just struck her. "Oh my gosh! I went back in time! What's the year?!" she shouted frantically searching for some proof to what she was saying.

"1850" he said disbelieving what he had heard.

"That means i'm not going to be born for another one hundred and forty-two years!"

-Meanwhile-

"Where am I? I don't recognize this place! Maybe if I ask around I'll find out." He walked out of the alley and into the sunlight and saw cars and people but they looked different from the one's he knew. He walked for what seemed like miles, then he heard a loud shout followed by several gunshots going off. He ran towards the sound being wary of any flying bullets. A black car with no top came speeding around the corner with five people carrying gun's inside. A black haired man in his twenties was driving, while three blacked haired boys were leaning on the back of the car, while a black haired girl was standing on the backseat with one foot placed on the back of the car. He stared at the girl in awe. He couldn't believe such a beautiful girl was with these boys that looked like they belonged in a gang. He stopped his gaze and turned around to see what they were staring at. He saw another group of people heading towards him, one of them aiming their gun right at him. Before he knew it a gun fired. A flash of white passed before his eyes, thinking it was the end. He felt a hand grab his arm and he flashed back into reality. He gained his focus and noticed that the man who aimed his gun at him was laying dead on the sidewalk with blood covering his white shirt. He looked to his right and noticed the girl that was in the black car had saved his life. The people that were with the dead man were fleeing across the next block, running away from some other people that he hadn't seen before.

"Are you alright?" said the black haired girl turning around to face him. "Excuse me, are you okay?" she said louder and shook his arm and pulled him out of his trance.

"Yes I.. I am fine. I just cannot believe.." he said in a hushed, disbelieving tone. "Welcome to my life!" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hi, I'm Rei. What's your name?" she said holding out her hand. He turned, smiled friendly at her and shook her hand gently. "Riffael."

Moonchild Mizuki: Wait a minute…who let Riffael out?

Hopeh21: …..!

Moonchild Mizuki: GASP…..Hopeh21!

Hopeh21: What?

Moonchild Mizuki: Did you let Riffael out again?!

Hopeh21: Ummmm…maybe.

(Hopeh21 runs for her life)

Moonchild Mizuki: Dammit Hopeh21 get your ass back here and fix this!

Hopeh21: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

(Hopeh21 laughing like a maniac)


	2. Ballroom Blitz

Chapter 2: Ballroom Blitz

_It's been three months since I came here and I still haven't figured out how. The day after I came, myself and Lord Cain searched that alley up and down just to find nothing but rats, bottles, and other useless junk. Life has been good here, though. It's hard getting used to all the maids, butlers, and cooks, but I'm coping and I still ponder what happened in that alley those three months ago._

I woke up to the sun shining in my face through the beige curtains. I decided to get up and fought my way out of the three thick blankets.

"I almost didn't want to get up!" I said stretching and letting out a stifled yawn afterwards. I then got up, got dressed, and opened the large red oak door and made my way into the hallway. I walked down the flight of stairs and headed towards the dining room. I finally arrived and noticed Lord Cain sitting in the chair at the far end of the table and Mary Weather sitting to the right of him. Mary Weather had a look of disappointment mixed with anger on her face and Lord Cain had a smile on his face that said he was glad to see me. I walked towards the front of the table and sat to the left of him.

"Sorry I'm late. The bed was so comfortable I didn't want to get up!"

"That's quite alright. I'm glad you like it here." Lord Cain said while the cook was passing out the food.

The plate was a beautiful set of china with gold streams all around the outer part of the plate. The eggs, sausage, and biscuits were perfectly proportioned, not a piece of egg out of place.

"So, Sophie how old are you?" Mary Weather said with a cold tone of voice.

"17. And you?" I replied politely.

"10" she said picking up a fork and picking up a piece of food then putting it in her mouth.

I looked down at my plate pushing the eggs around in a circle. "So, is there anything going on today?" looking up from my plate and turning my gaze to Lord Cain.

"Well, I hear there's a masquerade ball going on in Mayfield that's begins at five. I don't recall anything else happening, though."

"Hey. Why don't we go Cain?! Please, can we?!" Mary Weather said with a sudden burst of excitement.

"Well, we will have to leave in a few hours. Do you ladies think that you can be ready by then?" he said with smirk tone and smile on his face.

Me and Mary Weather stared at each other and quickly dashed out of our chairs and raced each other up the stairs.

"Gets them every time!" he said raising out of his seat and quietly walked out of the room and up the stairs.

_I quickly changed into a beautiful tan colored evening dress with a golden white top and the sleeves matched the bottom and was the kind that barely went past your shoulder, how they stayed there I have no clue! The worst part was when two of the maids had to help me with the corset. I swear they're a death trap that's been legalized! After that I pulled on a pair of white gloves that went up to my elbows. I started putting on my make-up and got a few helpful tips form one of the maids._

"Well, lets see, am I missing anything?" I said to the maid that stayed behind and gave me make up hints.

"I don't think so Miss Sophie."

"Please Amy, call me Sophie. I would say we're friends enough for that? Right?"

"Yes, I guess we are!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Well, what do you think?" I said standing up and swirling in a small circle.

"Oh, my! You look beautiful, Sophie! Oh, good afternoon Lord Cain, I didn't see you there!"

"Yes, good afternoon Amy."

"Well, I will go check on Mary Weather and see if she needs my help." Amy said before walking out of the room and turning to the right.

"Hello, Lord Cain, I see you're up and ready!"

"Yes, and I see you are too. Did I hear her call you Sophie?"

"Oh, Lord Cain, I am just tired of all this Miss Sophie stuff and I know her well enough so I said she could call me Sophie."

"Well, as long as you're comfortable with this." he said turning around to look at me with a smile on his face.

_Oh, God, he's smiling that smile again! Gosh! Don't turn red, don't turn red! Gosh, did it just get hot in here?_

"So, umm, do you know anyone in Mayfield?" I asked trying to control myself from blushing.

"Well, yes, but one is in prison."

"Oh." I said knowing by the tone in his voice that he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Are you ready Miss Sophie?"

"Oh, you really know how to beat that one to death, don't you Lord Cain?!"

"I'm just kidding! Now I will go check on Mary Weather and we will leave as soon as possible."

"Alright." I said watching him walk out of the room. I couldn't believe how such a handsome man would ever be in my life.

"Hello, my Lord, beautiful day to go out of town, isn't it?" said the carriage driver.

"Yes, it is."

The carriage driver opened the door and Lord Cain helped me and Mary Weather into the carriage and shut the door behind him. Mary Weather was playing with the laces on her pink and white dress while Lord Cain was staring out the window.

"Hey, Mary Weather, do you know how to play rock paper scissors?"

"No, how do you play?"

"Well, I'll show you." I said turning around to face her.

_We entertained each other until we saw a huge sprawling manor almost as big as Lord Cain's, but it was just as beautiful. The carriage pulled up to the front of the house and when the carriage pulled to a gentle stop, the carriage door opened, Lord Cain climbed out and helped me and Mary Weather out. A man in his late forties walked down the stairs and greeted us._

"Welcome Cain! It's a pleasure to see you again. Ah, this must be Mary Weather whom I heard so much about!" said the man bending down to shake Mary's hand. "Who is this? I don't recall you recently having a special someone in your life!" I blushed and smiled shyly at his comment.

"Leonard, I would you like to meet Sophie, she recently came to live with us."

"Good day, Lord Leonard, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, Sophie, call me Leonard. Any friend of Cain's is a friend of mine." he said shaking my hand with both of his. "Well, lets go inside and you can tell me all that has been happening since I have seen you last Cain!"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

_We walked into the mansion and into a large room with beige walls, burgundy sofas, and a tan rug right in between the sofas. A fireplace was sitting right in front of the rug. Beside it was a set of rusty black tools that appeared to be recently used. Above the fireplace was a picture of Leonard, a dark brown haired woman I guess is his wife, a young light brown haired girl in her teens, and a light brown haired boy about the same age, both the same age as me I would say._

"Is this your wife and children?" I said pointing to the picture while Cain and Leonard talked casually.

"Yes, my wife Sarafina, my daughter Jennifer and my son Jeremy."

"They're very beautiful."

"Thank you. Well, would you like to see the rest of the house?" Leonard said heading toward the stairway.

We followed Leonard up stairs and his son came around the corner and nearly bumped into his father.

"Oh, sorry father, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright Jeremy." Leonard said with a smile on his face. "Jeremy, you remember Cain don't you?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure seeing you again!"

"Likewise Jeremy." Cain said shaking the boys hand.

"Jeremy, this is Sophie, a good friend of mine." Cain said grabbing my hand and leading it towards Jeremy's.

Jeremy shook my hand gently and politely said hello.

"Come on I want to introduce you to my sister!"

Jeremy said dragging me down the hall and to a dark red wooden on the right. Jeremy knocked loudly until the brown haired girl in the painting opened the door.

"What do you want?" the girl said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Jenny, I would like you to meet Sophie, she is one of Cain's friends."

Her face brightened and she shook my hand politely and excitedly then rushed out of the room. She slowed down to a steady walk and said hello to Cain and held out her hand. Cain put his hand under hers and kissed it.

_My cheeks feel really hot. Why am I so jealous? I mean it's just Cain being polite, right?_

"Miss Jenny, it's a pleasure seeing you again." Cain said standing up straight and introduced Mary Weather.

After a few hours of talking and getting to know each other better, Leonard called the butler and told him to show us to our rooms. We followed the butler and found our rooms. Cain's was across the hall from mine and next to Mary's.

Jenny walked up the stairs and headed towards us. "I will also stay in one of the guest rooms." She said walking towards the room on the left side of Cain's. "Good night everyone, sleep tight."

Everyone walked into their rooms and shut the door. Me and Jenny were the last ones to enter our rooms and before Jenny went into her room, she smiled at me in a way that made my blood boil. I turned around and shut the door.

_Who does she think she is?! She may have more money than me, but that doesn't mean anything! I wonder if she wants Cain and thinks that I am in her way? Could that be it? Now that I think of it, do I share the same feelings for Cain as she does? Oh no, how could I fall in love at a time like this?! Well, I'll have to tell her that I don't want to fight over this and just be nice. I'll sleep on it for now and settle this later._

I walked in to the bathroom, took a quick bath, changed into my night gown and climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up and quickly got dressed and hoped that I didn't over sleep again. Then made my way out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room. Cain was sitting on the sofa to the right and Leonard was on the sofa to the left. They were talking casually as they were yesterday. I walked in and quietly sat down next to Cain.

"Good morning, Sophie, you're up early." Cain said with a smile on his face.

"Really? I thought I overslept again." I said with a light chuckle.

He and Leonard laughed.

"Well, I have business to attend to so I am going upstairs to my study. I will see you two at breakfast." said Leonard standing up and making his way to the stairs.

"Sophie"

"Yes, Lord Cain"

"Sophie, you know how you want to be called by your name and nothing else?"

"Yea" I said puzzled

"Well , I understand what you mean and I want you to call me Cain." He said looking down at the floor.

"Alright" I said looking at him with a smile on my face.

He looked up and smiled back.

"Sophie"

"Yes, Cain"

When he didn't say anything I turned to face him and he moved closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. I just stayed there, to shocked to move. My cheeks felt flushed and I couldn't believe what was happening. He slowly backed away and stared me in the face. His cheeks turned a little pink, barely enough to tell. He moved back into the position he was in before and stared into the fireplace.

"Cain, you like me don't you?" I said staring at him, looking for any sign of a reply.

He turned his gaze away from the fire and back at the floor, then gave me a smile that said what he was thinking.

"Yes" he finally said. "I thought it was just a feeling at first but then it just stayed and never went away."

"Can you find it in your heart to love someone like me?"

"What do you mean, Cain?"

"I never told you this because I wanted to keep you away from them."

"Them? Who is them?"

"My father and his organization. They call themselves DELILAH. At first my grandfather was the leader and created it to discover new ways to help prevent illnesses and diseases. Then my father took over and practiced inhuman experiments. My half brother is also in on it. They kill innocent people for their own use and are always one step ahead of the police.

He got up and walked towards the fire place. He got an angry look on his face and slammed his fist on the mantelpiece. He calmed down and continued talking.

They kill or attempt to kill everyone that I know and love. They won't stop till there is no one left. I will stop at nothing to get rid of that organization. My father wont stop till I am dead, and I wont stop till he is too.

I got up and walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Cain, I don't care about what your father or brother has done, all I care about is you. I love you Cain."

He stared at me for a minute then smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You know we missed breakfast." he said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Well we can get something quick I guess. Oh, it's about time for the ball, Cain, I'm going to go get dressed and I'll be right back when I'm done."

"Alright, oh and if you find Mary Weather tell her to start getting, too."

-Meanwhile-

"Where is Cain and Sophie?" said Mary Weather staring at the leftovers of her breakfast.

"I left them in the living room." said Leonard wondering what had happened.

"Sorry I am late, I had to talk to Sophie about something." Cain said walking into the dining room and pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Well as long as you're here, Cain. Is Sophie coming?" said Leonard wondering where the girl had gone.

"She said she was going to start getting ready."

"Well, it's a good thing they're serving food there." Leonard said with a chuckle. "We might as well follow Sophie and start getting ready."

They all walked into the hallway and up the stairs.


	3. Ballroom Blitz Part 2

_Chapter 3: _Ballroom Blitz Part 2

-Later that day-

Everyone met in the hallway in front of the door. I noticed how long my red velvet dress was and how glad I was that the dress came with a built-in corset that didn't threaten to kill me. The matching gloves fit nicely, too. I wanted to scratch my head but I was afraid that I would mess up the beautiful way the maids had put up my hair. Jenny had her hair loosely curled and was wearing a blue velvet dress similar to mine but the sleeves were placed on top of her shoulder blades instead of laying below the shoulder and her mask was a blue butterfly with a green lining around the eyes and wings. Sarafina was wearing a golden gown with a train following shortly behind her and a golden mask in the shape of a butterfly. Leonard and Jeremy were wearing dark brown tuxes with matching mask in the shape of Mardi Gras mask that resembled glasses. Cain was wearing a black tux and a matching mask that looked like it had been cut in half. Mary Weather's dress was a pretty little light pink dress and a light pink mask in the shape of a cat's face. I looked down at my and noticed that it was like Cain's but it was a whole mask.

After was ready and made sure they had everything, we left the mansion and got into the carriage and headed for the ballroom. After what seemed like hours, the carriage driver pulled into a driveway that went in a circular path around large beige bricked mansion with large beautiful stain colored glass windows every color of the rainbow. It was so beautiful I could hardly keep my eyes off of it. The carriage driver got down from the driver seat and walked around to open the right carriage door and casually made it to the other door and opened it. Mary Weather stood up and grabbed an arm that was extended into the carriage. The same hand came back in and I grabbed it to see Cain standing there with a smile on his face. After I got out of the carriage, I looked around and noticed all of the people getting out of their carriages, the horses neighing in the background and all the people talking excitedly.

"Well, shall we go in?" Leonard said with his wife's arm wrapped around his.

Cain nodded and grabbed my hand and placed it in the curve of his and then grabbed Mary's hand and escorted us into the building.

Inside there was a large crowd of people that amazingly had room to dance. A few kids were running around playing tag. Mary Weather asked Cain if should could join them, Cain shook his head and she ran towards them.

'So, Sophie, what do you think?" Cain said watching the others dance.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like this in my life!" I said admiring the beautiful décor surrounding the walls and furnishings.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink, I'll be right back." he said heading towards a table with a white tablecloth, some party platters filled with all kinds of little appetizers and a large glass bowl with a red colored drink inside of it. I sat down and watched all of the people and noticed Leonard dancing with Sarafina, Jenny dancing with some dark brown haired boy about her age maybe older, and Jeremy talking to a group of teenage boys that must have been his friends. Mary Weather quickly rushed in front of me with a boy younger than she chasing after her. Cain walked back with two wine glasses halfway filled with the red drink in the palm of his hand, balanced in between his middle and ring finger.

He handed one to me and took a sip of his and stared into the crowd.

I took one sip and tasted the tanginess of the drink and couldn't help but to cough at it.

"Are you alright?" said Cain setting down his glass and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just really strong."

"You've never drank wine before have you?" he said picking up his glass.

"No, I've tried beer, but that was so nasty I had to spit it out."

He chuckled and turned around to put his glass on a table. He then moved forward turned around to face me and held out his hand.

"Sophie, would you like to dance with me?"

"But I don't know how."

"Well, I'll show you."

I placed my hand in his and we walked towards the center of the room. He stopped and faced me, grabbed my left hand put it in his and held it even with our heads, then grabbed my right and placed it gently on his shoulder. He put his right hand on my waist and we began to move slowly to the left and back, then forward and back again. I looked down at my feet and watched how my feet moved in rhythm with his. I looked back and noticed Cain was staring at me deep in thought. I looked into his green and yellow eyes and noticed how enchanting they were, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't look away.

"Oh, great."

"What is it?" Cain said looking puzzled.

"My bladder is talking to me. I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Alright. I'll wait for you by the wine bowl."

"See ya."

I walked through the crowd and made my way up the stairs and around the corner. Jenny came around the corner and stopped when she saw me.

"Hello, Jenny." I said politely.

"Are you enjoying your time with Lord Cain?" she said with a sharp tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play coy , Sophie. You know what I mean! Cain will always be mine and you know it, no matter how much you stay close to him, you harlot!"

"Jenny, I'm not trying to take Cain away from anyone. Anyways he's not with you so you can't say that he is and don't call me names when you hardly know me!"

Jenny's face grew red with anger and she lunged at me knocking me to the ground. My mask fell off and landed in between two of the stair rails. I reached and pushed it off the edge and watched it disappear hoping that somebody would see it fall and come to help. Jenny noticed what I was doing and grabbed my hand and pulled it back to my side. She raised her right hand and punched me in the nose. I felt my nose beginning to ache and felt something warm and fluid like run out of my nose and down my cheek. She put my hand under her knee to keep me from getting free, then raised her hand preparing to hit me again. I got my arm free and swung my hand knocking her hand out of its clenched position. The tips of my fingers began to throb and I noticed traces of blood beneath my nails. I looked up and noticed three scratch marks beginning at the crease of her mouth running along to the outer corner of her right eye. She looked towards the stairway in a state of panic, then grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me over where I was on top of her. The next thing I know was someone wrapping their arms around my waist and pulling me off of her. The person dragged me across the hallway and stood me up.

"Sophie! Sophie!"

"Huh? What happened?" I said still not believing what had happened. I looked up and my vision came back and saw Cain looking at me worriedly. We both looked over at Jenny who was being helped up by Leonard and Sarafina. Sarafina looked at me like she was about to walk over to me and slap me in the face. Cain stepped in front of me to block me from her glare. Leonard then walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm and lead me inside of a room. He turned on the light, jerked my arm free, and slammed the door behind him. I stood puzzled not knowing a hundred percent what was going on. The door opened again and Cain emerged from the hallway.

"Sophie, I need you to tell me what happened."

"She attacked me."

"Well, that's not what she's saying."

"You don't believe me?!"

"Of course I believe you; I just can't believe she would attack somebody like that. Now, tell me what happened." he said pulling out a couple of chairs and then helped me sit down and then sat down himself. I began telling him the story and about my mask and how I accidentally scratched her trying to get her fist away from me.

After telling him the story, the door opened and slammed against the wall with a bang and Leonard emerged with a grimaced look on his face.

"Sophie, did you strike my daughter?"

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to! I was just protecting myself!"

"Well, she said you scratched her and she had to hit you in order to keep you from doing worse."

"Father." said Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"Yes Jeremy." Leonard said turning around to face his son.

"Sophie didn't strike Jenny first. It was Jenny who struck Sophie first." he said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"So Sophie is telling the truth?" Leonard said taken aback by shock.

"Yes, I heard everything from the bathroom down the other end of the hall. When I heard Jenny and Sophie talking I opened the door just in time to see Jenny hit Sophie. Sophie fell down and her mask fell off her face. Sophie reached down the stairs and I think she knocked it off the stairs. Jenny grabbed her arm and put it by her side. Jenny then pulled her own arm back to hit Sophie again but Sophie freed her right arm and knocked away Jenny's arm and accidentally scratched her. I was about to go out and help until I saw you and Cain run up the stairs. I walked out of the room when you dragged Sophie into this room.

"My apologies, Sophie, I should have gotten both sides of the story before I jumped to conclusions. I just can't believe Jennifer would do something like this."

"It's not your fault; I understand why you took Jenny's side. She's family and family always comes first, even if things like this happen. But Jenny was jealous of me and hated that I was getting most of Cain's attention, that's why she hit me."

"Father, what exactly is a harlot?"

He looked at his son puzzled that he would ask such a question.

Leonard then turned around and said with a surprised tone of voice "Did Jennifer call you this?"

"Yes." I said trying to hold back a snicker at Jeremy's question.

"Well, I'll go send a doctor up here to look at you and then I'll tell him to come see Jennifer. Cain, I'll see you downstairs later." Leonard said before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I better go entertain Jenny while she is waiting for the doctor. Oh, what fun!" Jeremy said turning around and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Well, that was more excitement than I wanted!"

"Oh, Cain, you are so funny! NOT!" I said throwing a throw pillow at him.

"I see why they call them throw pillows." he said tossing the pillow up into the air. He then paused and threw it at me then grabbed another and kept hitting me with it. I reached for another one and shouted "PILLOW FIGHT!" and repeatedly hit him with it.

(Singing like an idiot)

Hopeh21: Moonchild and Cain sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G

First comes love then comes marriage

Then comes a baby in a Victorian baby carriage!

(Sweat Drop)

Moonchild Mizuki: Ummmm…. the hell are you doing and

2. You do realize that you have no room to be talking about a baby.

Right Hopeh21!

Hopeh21: Why sister dear I have no idea what you are talking about.

Moonchild Mizuki: RRRRIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTT. (Then proceeds to mumble)

Hopeh21 and Riffael sitting in a tree

K.I.S.S.I.N.G

First comes love

Then comes marriage

Then comes a baby in a Bloody Red baby carriage.


End file.
